Phantasmal Dream
by TohnoHana
Summary: - On hold - A young girl was pulled into Gensokyo. Soon she realizes that she is destined to fight a great evil. Will she survive?
1. Prologue

Notes:This is my first story. please correct it but not insult it

I do not own Touhou nor do I own any of its contents. It is owned by ZUN

* * *

It was near midnight, above the Forest of Magic. Ran was there, flying and looking for something.

"It should be somewhere…" Ran muttered to herself.

"Hey Ran, are you looking for a fight ze?" Said Marisa, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of her.

"I'm not interested in a fight, go pick a fight with someone else."

"Sorry, wrong answer!" She said as she started firing stars at her.

"I don't have time for this." She said to herself. "-Illusion God "Descent of Izuna Gongen"-!"

She immediately fired a barrage of danmaku at Marisa then flew away as soon as Marisa disappeared in the danmaku.

"Spell cards already? Ah crap… she got away ze…" Marisa said as she flew out of the danmaku.

Ran was already very far from Marisa by the time the spell card ended. She continued her search until she suddenly landed on a small clearing in the forest.

"This must be it" She said to herself.

In the middle of the clearing were huge scorch marks surrounded by many seals of different shapes and sizes. Ran took note of every thing in the clearing and then flew up and went straight to Hakugyokurou. She passed by the Prismriver sisters who just waved at her. She landed in the cherry garden and saw Youmu who said

"They're waiting for you inside the mansion."

She nodded and went in. Waiting for her inside was Yukari, Yuyuko and Sikieiki. Ran immediately bowed to Yukari saying

"It's just as you predicted, half of the seals have partially faded. Some have already lost its power completely. The seals will break in a year as you said."

Yukari said "And the two seals closest to him?"

"It's still strong."

Yukari's gaze shifted to a gap she just opened beside her. Inside was a sleeping young girl with blue hair.

Yuyuko asked "Should we bring her now?"

"I personally would like to bring her here, but it will be our fault if she dies since we're the one who brought her here." Sikieiki said.

"She holds the seal, if the demon manages to destroy Gensyoko and kill all of us, then he'll come after her even if we didn't bring her here." Yukari said.

The three went silent for a while. Then, Yukari said

"So… should I bring her here?"

Yuyuko and Sikieiki nodded in agreement.

She closed the gap and said "Alright, I'll get her here as soon as possible. Ran come here, we're going."

She opened another gap, this time leading to her home as Ran joined and entered the gap with her.

Sikieiki went out and started to fly saying

"I should be going as well, good bye"

Yuyuko just stood there, thinking about what to do next when she shouted

"Youmu! I'm hungry! Get me something to eat!"

Youmu came in looking annoyed and said "As you wish Yuyuko-san"

* * *

So... the prologue's out... quite late I might add.


	2. Chapter 1

Only Lyntha and her spell cards were made by me. However, any resemblance between them and others outside this story are purely coincidental.

There will be two perspectives. One will be the world as Lyntha sees it and the other as the third person view. Mostly though... It will be in Lyntha's view.

* * *

A green-eyed girl was running through the streets in the middle of the night as if someone was chasing her. Her long, silvery blue hair flew behind her as she repeatedly looked at her back to see that no one was there. As a shadowy figure appeared out from nowhere, she was surprised and lost her footing, causing her to fall. She turned around, facing the person, noticed his hand holding a bloody red sword. **She was frightened but managed to speak up to the towering figure.**

**"W-who... who are you?"  
**

**Then from the figure, she could see from within, a red glow. Suddenly, the figure replied, cackling down at her.**

"Me? You don't need to who I am. All you need to know is that you're going to die."

**With a swift motion, Lyntha found herself stabbed in the chest, blood seeping out from her fatal wound. ****She collapsed to the floor, ****to see the figure walking off, her blood dripping from the tip of his blade. Unable to manage her remaining strength, she blacked out.**

* * *

**Lyntha screamed as she woke up, clutching at her chest. Her heart was beating rapidly, her clothes were drenched with her sweat, plus her eyes were full of fear. (The fear from the nightmare. The fear of dying.) Her hands trembling, she pressed against the area where the blade had went through and to her relief, there weren't any wounds to be seen. She held her hands together, mumbling to herself.** **"T-That was the third time...why does it always keeps coming back..." She breathed in hard, trying to calm her beating heart.** **Then, the door to her room opened. Her mother came in, sounded rather worried.** "Lyntha dear? Is everything okay? That was the third time you had that nightmare again."

"I'm fine; I just don't know why it keeps coming back."

**"Alright then...if you need anything, please tell us..." Her mother sounded relieved, closing the door behind her as she left the room.**

Lyntha just sat there in her bed, thinking what did that nightmare meant. **Deciding that thinking about the nightmare was a waste of time, she got changed into a new set of pajamas, heading back to sleep.**

* * *

My name is Lyntha. I'm an ordinary high school girl with unusual silver blue hair and emerald green eyes. I don't really know who my parents are. The people who are taking care of me are just my adoptive parents. According to them, my parents died from an accident when I was born and they have been taking care of me ever since. I do not know why, but whenever I got an injury or a wound, it just seemed to heal itself instantly. And I never... ever... got sick. At my school, everyone was jealous at my hair and my eyes, so they all either tease me or ignore me. I had no friends to talk or laugh with. My only company was the plants I took care of and the hand made dolls I made myself. Because of that, I started to have a quiet and timid personality. My hobbies are just taking care of plants, playing with dolls and reading books. Everyday as I walk home, I dreamed of a world where I was happy and was surrounded by many friends. One day though, I was pulled into a fantastic world I never dared to imagine. This is what happened.

* * *

It was the last day of school for me, the day I had anticipated. It was the day the last 2 exams were being given. Naturally, I answered the exam flawlessly. My class then had a lunch break after the first test. I sat in the corner of the cafeteria, eating my lunch when suddenly, I saw something. A small rip filled with eyes that stared at me was on one of the walls of the cafeteria. I was able to keep my mouth from freaking out. I saw that everyone seemed not to notice it. But before I could get closer to examine it, it disappeared instantly. I frowned and finished my lunch just as the teachers signaled us to go back to our classrooms. Again, I cleared the last exam just as easily as I did with the others. When the exam was finished, the teacher said his usual last words to us and finally dismissed us. I started walking home with plans what to do during my vacation.I was deep in thoughts when I accidentally bumped into a blond woman.

**"S-Sorry!" I apologized, bowing my head in apology. "I-I wasn't looking at where I'm going!"**

**The blond lady smiled, her large parasol covering partially of her face. She nodded at me, an unexpected gentle yet powerful voice came from her, surprising me.**

**"Hello, Lyntha. How have you been...?"**

**Gathering my courage, i looked up to the blond lady. She was well-endowed, tall and even mesmerizing. I felt something was caught between my throat, causing me to stare at her, unable to look away. With much effort, i had only managed to ask her a question.**

**"W-Who are you? H-How do you know my name?"**

I gasped suddenly as I noticed that behind her was a huge rip in the air similar to what I saw ealier. I immediately guessed she wasn't normal. I shrieked as another rip formed below me and I fell right into it. As the rip swallowed me, the woman said "Good luck Lyntha." I had no time to think about what she said as I passed through hundreds of eyes. However, they disappeared as soon as I saw them and I found myself back on the ground. I noticed that I was probably in a forest judging by my surroundings. As I got up, I noticed that the place I landed on was furry. As I looked at the place I landed on, I immediately knew I was in trouble. I had landed on a wolf and it seems that it wasn't happy about its nap being disturbed.

"GRRRR!!!!!"

To be continued

* * *

Note: I can't make it long!!! I don't know how other people make it long!!!


	3. Chapter 2

"Grrr….. You've got guts child, waking me up like that. At least I got dinner now" said the wolf.

"Y-you… you can talk?!" I shrieked.

"How observant of you, now stand still and let me make this quick." He said as he suddenly struck at the place where I was a split second ago.

"Grah! Why does hunting for prey always have to be like this?" The wolf said while I ran for my live, screaming.

The wolf went after me as I ran through the forest, zipping left and right, trying to escape the wolf. I could not keep running any longer, so I stopped, leaned on a tree and closed my eyes, waiting for my death to come.

"Ahhh… Looks like my dinner has given up!" said the wolf while slowly advancing towards me.

"This is it." I told myself. "Good bye."

Then suddenly, out of nowhere in the sky, a young girl who looked to be my age wearing clothes similar to a shrine maiden bombarded the wolf with dozens of what seemed to be yin and yang orbs, instantly killing the wolf. She then lowered, approached me and said.

"You should be lucky I heard you screaming, otherwise you'd be youkai food by now."

I nervously asked "youkai? What are they and who are you?"

"You don't know who I am? I'm Reimu Hakurei and by the looks of it, you're probably from the outside world. Welcome to Gensokyo."

"Gensokyo?"

"I'll explain later. Right now we should get you out of here unless you want to get into trouble again."

She led me through the forest and into a simple shrine. She then offered me tea and started to talk.

"You probably realized by now that you are in another world. This place is called Gensokyo. It is a place where people co-exist with youkai."

She sipped her tea and continued.

"Youkai are what you may call monsters, some of them are friendly, and some aren't. Some of them are human-like or actually humans and some are just plain monsters."

She looked at me and said "I'm the current shrine maiden and part of my responsibility is to deal with youkai. But enough of that, how did you come here?"

"A blond woman with a huge parasol brought me here."

She muttered to herself "Yukari… I'm going to have a word with you later." Then she said "I guess you were brought here for a reason. I'll let you stay here for now."

I just said "Thank you"

She smiled and said "However, you are going to be helping me in my chores since I'm letting you stay here."

"Okay…"

She gave me her spare futon and I set it out and went into it, falling asleep almost instantly.

Before I fell asleep, I heard Reimu muttering "She should have gotten some wounds from running through the forest but I don't see any and she seems to have a powerful force inside her… Is she a youkai?"

Thus ended my first day in this new world.

* * *

"Wake up! It's time for you to do some work!" Reimu shouted to my ear.

I rubbed my eyes as I recalled what had happened yesterday and got up. She gave me breakfast and then handed me a broom and said.

"I want you to sweep the leaves in front of the shrine."

I nodded as I started sweeping the leaves. After a few minutes, I managed to clear almost half of the leaves when a blond girl dressed as a witch and riding a broom, landed right in the pile of leaves I made, scattering the leaves everywhere again and shouted.

"Hey Reimu! I'm here! Who's this girl ze? She just looks like Reisen without the bunny ears and color differences!"

Reimu, now standing by the doorway with an annoyed look on her face said

"She's Lyntha. She came from the outside world and I'm letting her stay here for a while."

"Is that so?" Then the girl went towards me and said

"I'm Marisa Kirisame, nice to meet you ze! You better watch out for that miko, or she's going make you do all the work!"

I shrieked as Marisa suddenly disappeared beneath a dozen of yin-yang orbs after she said the last word.

"Reimu! What did you do?!" I said

"Relax, she didn't die or anything" Reimu calmly said.

And sure enough, one of the yin and yang orb moved to reveal the blond girl. I rushed to her and tried to pull her out.

"Thanks, you're much nicer than a certain shrine maiden I know!" she said while Reimu glared at her.

"Oh and she looks quite angry now, see ya! Be careful with the donation box! Last time I destroyed it by accident, I couldn't move for a day! She said and rode her broom into the sky while Reimu flew after her saying "You're going to regret that Marisa!"

"Reimu what will I do?" I shouted.

"Just finish sweeping and you can do whatever you want." She said as she started to disappear.

Sighing, I finished sweeping the leaves and found a sewing kit. I decided to use it to fix my clothes since they were ripped a little from the earlier night.

Then a girl shouted from the gates of the shrine"Reimu? Are you there?"She came closer and I noticed she was a blond girl with a red ribbon on her hair and accompanying her was floating "dolls?" She noticed me and asked

"Have you seen Reimu?"

"She went after Marisa after getting a couple of insults."

"Ah… So who are you?"

"I'm Lyntha. I'm from the outside world. Reimu's letting me stay here for the while."

"I'm Alice Margatroid and this. *She gestured to the floating doll*. "Is Shanghai." The doll made small bow.

"Is Shanghai alive?"

"No, she can only move if I made her move."

"Can you teach me how to make one like her?"

She looked at me curiously and said "I'm not sure if you can control it."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Forest of Magic…

Reimu stood in front of a large crater that contained an injured Marisa in it.

"Next time you say that again, I'm going to make sure you can't move your legs anymore!" said Reimu with a bloody smile.

"Oww….. alright….. but what about my wounds right now!?"

"You can still move, go to Eientei and have them treated."

"You're not going to help me?"

"Hmmm…. Nah, I won't help you." She said as she started flying back to the shrine.

"What an evil miko!!!"

Reimu was flying back to the shrine when Yukari appeared in front of her.

"Oh, great you're here. I want to know why did you just send a human from the outside world here!" said Reimu.

"First, she isn't human. She's absolutely youkai. Second, I sent her here because we need her to learn danmaku."

"Why would she need to learn danmaku?"

"The seal on a very powerful demon will break in a year."

"Then I'll just beat him!"

"You can't, it took the strongest people in Gensokyo including me and the previous generation shrine maiden just to seal him."

"And what makes her so special?"

"I guess you haven't seen the power inside her?"

"So… When the seal breaks, we'll all form a group consisting of the strongest people. And that includes her?"

Yukari simply nodded.

"Alright then, I'll teach her danmaku."

Reimu had started to continue her way back to the shrine when Yukari grabbed her shoulder and said "Do not tell her anything about our conversation."

"Alright"

* * *

Please say if the story sounds interesting or not. Otherwise, I won't bother to continue it. Sorry if my grammar is bad


	4. Chapter 3

I was able to make the dolls and move them without even touching them. Alice was quite surprised over the fact that I managed to control them quite easily.

"Wow, are you human?" Alice just said.

I smiled and said "I used to think so. But now, I'm not so sure anymore."

Just then, Reimu had landed outside the shrine.

"Alright Lyntha, I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself in Gensokyo." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Just get over here!"

"Okay…"

I got up, leaving the dolls behind with Alice and went towards Reimu.

"I'm going to teach you danmaku."

"Danmaku?" I stared at her.

"Focus your energies, and then swing your arm at me."

"Okay…"

I closed my eyes as I focused my energy. I opened my eyes as I swung my arm at Reimu.

The next thing I knew was she was gone and the tree behind her was filled with at least a dozen of sharp, firm leaves. I made a small shriek at what I just did

"First try and you can already make that many in one shot???" Reimu said as she reappeared right beside me. "Oh and of all danmakus… leaves???"

"Did…did I just do that?"

"Of course you did."

Just then Alice grabs Reimu and whispers something to her. Reimu whispers something back to her and tells me "Lyntha? Could you excuse us for a bit?"

"Okay then…" I said and headed back to the shrine.

* * *

Alice had started asking Reimu questions.

"Is she human? She says she is but it seems quite obvious that she isn't. I mean she just made impressive danmaku for a starter even when she doesn't even know what it is."

"She's a youkai. She's absolutely youkai according to Yukari. She told me to teach her danmaku."

"Why would she need to learn that?"

"Stop asking questions, I'll answer them. According to Yukari, a demon will be freed in a year. And I guess Yukari pulled her here since she's quite strong."

"She doesn't match your power."

"Yukari's plan involves forming a group consisting of the strongest people in Gensokyo."

"Eh... alright then"

"That's all she told me for now. I guess you can tell anyone who asks about her, but don't let her find out about that information." Reimu then raised her voice. "Okay Lyntha, you can come back here now."

I walked back to Reimu with my thoughts still about what I just did.

"Alright, try to do what you just did earlier." She instructed me.

She made me make danmaku again and again. She didn't give me a break except when I had lunch. By the time she told me to stop, the place surrounding the shrine was filled with sharp and solid leaves and the sun was already down. I didn't really care anymore since I was absolutely tired and just wanted to sleep.

"Tomorrow, you will practice on this again." She told me after clearing the shrine of leaves.

I just sighed and nodded at her.

* * *

"Alright, wake up! It's time for you to practice!" Reimu yelled at me the next morning.

I groaned as my tired body got up. She had placed various tiny objects on the grounds and told me to hit them without missing. I was about to hit them when Marisa suddenly appeared out of nowhere saying "Hey Lyntha! Can you come with me for a while?"

Reimu glared at Marisa who landed right beside her and whispered something. Reimu then sighed and said

"Okay…, Lyntha, change of plans. Accompany Marisa for a while okay?"

"Ummm…Okay then." I just said. What else could I say?

"Alright Lyntha! Can I just call you Lyn? Hop on my broom and hold on!"

I got on her broom and in an instant; I was high above the air. I didn't know where we were going, so I asked her

"Where are we going?"

"Even if I told you, you still wouldn't know."

---The previous day… ---

Marisa has just gotten her wounds fixed and was on her way back to her house when Yukari appeared near her saying.

"Bring Lyntha to Hakugyokurou tomorrow, I told Yuyuko and Youmu that they'll be expecting visitors."

"Eh? Did I hear that correctly? You want me to send her to her death?"

"Relax; Youmu's just going to play danmaku with her."

"You sure she'll survive?"

"She will."

"Okay then." She then continued her way back to her house.

* * *

I had a bad feeling about this…

I was still on Marisa's broom, flying at incredible speeds across the sky. We soon passed over a huge gate. We soon landed in a garden filled with cherry blossom trees. I had noticed a huge tree towering among the smaller trees and felt an urge to go closer to the tree. I had started to walk towards it when Marisa's hand grabbed my shoulder.

"You don't want to rest under that cherry tree." She said.

"She's right, you don't want to rest under that cherry tree" said a whimsical voice.

I spun around as I saw a pink haired woman in white and blue with a white haired girl dressed in green and white that was holding two swords and accompanied by a "ghost?" They came closer and the green and white girl said.

"I'm Youmu Konpaku and this is Yuyuko Saigyouji."

"I'm Lyntha, pleasure to meet you." I said.

Marisa then said "Hey Youmu, she's the one who you're going to fight!"

"Whhaaaa???" I said

"Relax, you're not going to die even if you lose" Youmu assured me.

I couldn't say anything as they forced me into the middle of the garden along with Youmu…

* * *

I can't concentrate on writing this since I have school right now... When I finish the story, I'll review the story and re-write it to make it nicer..


	5. Chapter 4

Right… I think I'm going to be slaughtered…

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I watched Youmu pull out one of her swords. Would I even stand a chance against her?

Marisa shouted "Alright! The battle starts when I catch my Hakkero from the air!"

"What's a Hakkero?" I was glanced around nervously.

"This!" Marisa said as she flipped an octagonal block with strange markings on it into the air and caught it as it landed.

Uh-oh…

She immediately fired a barrage of bullets at me. I just stood there looking at the barrage in horror.

"Hey Lyn, Dodge it and shoot at her!" Marisa shouted at me

I looked at her as if she was crazy. But because the bullets were coming dangerously close, I tried to go in between them. As I passed the bullets, I felt a weird sensation. It was… as if I born to do this. I fired my own danmaku at Youmu repeatedly, causing her to stop firing for a while. Then, she started to fire another danmaku, this time, in a different pattern. I managed to dodge it as well and counterattack again, making her stop firing once more. She pulled out a paper card and shouted at me

"Let's see you dodge this! -Hell Realm Sword "200 Yojana in 1 Slash-!"

"What?" I said.

I looked at her questioningly when she suddenly fired huge bullets then sliced them into smaller bullets which made dodging them more difficult. In the middle of the danmaku, I accidentally tripped and one of the bullets hit me.

"Ow!" I cried as red and blue boxes flew out from me. I let them fly past me, not sure of what they were. I continued firing at Youmu until she stopped again.

"Not bad" She said. Pulling another paper card out, she said

"-Brute Sword "Karmic Punishment of the Idle and Unfocused"-!"

She fired blue and green bullets that went left and right. I found this danmaku to be easy as I weaved in and out while shooting back at her. Eventually, she stopped, pulled out another card and shouted

"Last one! -Heaven's Sword "Five Signs of the Dying Deva"-!"

I was literally showered with hundreds of bullets. I was about to start dodging them when a card similar to hers appeared in my hand. I got it and raised it to the air, saying

"-Nature Sign - Life Barrier-!"

The ground, along with the cherry petals flew up in front of me to form a circular barrier. The barrier absorbed Youmu's danmaku. The parts of the barrier that was blasted away from the danmaku remained in the air then suddenly flew straight to Youmu, hitting her hard. I continued to fire at her until she said

"Enough! You win."

"What?" I just stared at her.

I spotted Marisa and Yuyuko coming towards us saying "We wanted to see how good you were in danmaku."

"How… good I was in danmaku?"

"Yes, you better go back to the shrine now. That was a long fight" Said Yuyuko.

"Hey Lyn! Get back on my broom and I'll fly you back to the shrine ze." Said Marisa, now holding her broom. I got on her back and waved to Youmu and Yuyuko saying

"Bye Youmu! Bye Yuyuko!"

As I left the cherry garden, I heard Yuyuko saying "My, what a polite girl".

* * *

"Hey, Marisa?"

"Hmm?"

"What's that thing Youmu and I used?"

"It's called a spellcard, it was invented by Reimu."

"What does it do?"

"It does one of two things, depending on how you use it. First, it can act as a bomb, a life saver whenever you get cornered by someone's danmaku. Second, it amplifies your danmaku, allowing you to make a bigger barrage of danmaku. You used your spell card ealier as a bomb. You can probably make it into a danmaku though."

"I see..."

* * *

It was night time when we returned to the shrine to see Reimu sitting by the steps drinking tea.

"Hi Reimu." I said.

"Hi Lyn, Hi Marisa. Lyn, your dinner is at the table already." She said.

"Hey Reimu, I gotta tell you something ze." Marisa said.

I was too tired to care about their conversation. I went in the shrine, leaving Reimu and Marisa to talk alone. As soon as I finished eating and laid down, I fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Back at the shrine entrance...

"She's quite good, for a girl who just stayed here for two days. She even managed to declare a spell card." Marisa said.

"Already? She's very talented then." Said Yukari who suddenly appeared beside them.

"Ah Yukari, what do you want her to do now?" Reimu said.

"Just have her practice danmaku and maybe teach her how to fly. Oh and she should learn how to use a sword soon. The demon is an expert with swords."

"You want me to teach her how to use a sword?"

"Not really, since you can't use a sword properly, just send her to Hakugyokurou every so often. We'll have her learn swordplay with Youmu."

"Alright"

* * *

I was planning to change the place and person Lyntha was going to fight, but I forgot all about it.  
Alright... judging from these past few chapters, I think my story is going to be a short one. Feel free to tell me advices on how to make this story better. Sorry if the chapters are coming in slow. I'm practically wandering around, looking for something to write in the story. Yes, I might be a sucky writer but at least I'm trying T.T


	6. Chapter 5

Fifteen years ago…

"Isn't she cute?" said a young woman holding a six month old baby with green eyes.

"Eh, she's got your eyes. Of course she's cute" said her companion, a black haired vampire.

"Pretty soon, she'll be growing up and learning to mess with the shrine maiden. Just like you!" The woman laughed.

"Hey… I've got nothing to do aside from annoying the shrine maiden."

"Why don't you be a bit nicer to humans? You might end up exterminated if you don't"

"He was about to respond when a demon in the form of a shadow fired a barrage of black fire on them"

"It's him…" She said unnecessarily.

"Even if you keep running, you'll still end up dead. So save yourself of the trouble and stay still so I can end this quickly." The demon said.

Just then, a danmaku of both butterflies and seals rained on him, forcing him to back off from the couple. Yukari, Yuyuko, Sikieiki and a Shrine Maiden had appeared, aiming their danmaku at the demon.

"You four again… Maybe I should kill you first then!" he said.

He pulled out a wicked sword dyed by blood and fired black fire back at them, dodging all the danmaku they fired at him easily.

"Damn it" the vampire muttered. "Alright, you want to kill us? Then let's get over with it." He pulled out his own sword and joined the fight. The woman grabbed her baby and flew towards Yukari and gave her the baby saying

"Please take keep her safe and protect her when she grows up."

"You two are going are going sacrifice yourselves aren't you?" Yukari said

"Yes."

Yukari opened a gap and placed the baby in it just as the woman flew towards the demon, firing barrages of danmaku at him.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see another beautiful morning shining down on me. I thought about the dream I just saw.

"Were those two my parents?"

"It was that woman again… the one who I saw right before I came here…"

I asked myself many questions but got none answered. I saw a piece of paper right beside me. It said

"Practice on your Danmaku, I have to go somewhere"

"Fair enough" I muttered to myself.

Though I felt that I was being watched, I paid that thought no bother as I focused my thoughts for my training.

I soon barraged the entire area with leaves again when I felt that feeling again. Someone was watching me, no doubt about that.

"I know you've been watching me since the start! Show yourself already!" I called.

A giggle, then a rustle of leaves in a bush behind me drew my attention. I scanned the surroundings to see if anyone was there when it/she/he giggled, once again, behind me.

I spun around to see a young girl with a pair of horns, holding a gourd with contents that I do not know.

"How long have you been aware that I was watching you?" She said.

"Ever since I woke up." I said cautiously.

"You're quite alert, compared to that lazy shrine maiden. I'm Suika Ibuki and I'm an Oni!"

"Oni?!" I muttered to myself. I was quite interested in folk stories, but I never expected to actually encounter one. Who didn't?

"Umm...." I stammered. "I'm Lyntha"

"Lyntha hmmm? Anyway, I saw you training and I want to see how strong you are!"

"Wha-whaat?" I said

"Don't worry! I won't abduct you!... maybe." She grins, her eyes glowing red.

Great... now I'm going to get killed by an Oni...

I waited nervously for Suika to fire her danmaku at me. (I don't really like starting the fight)

Seconds passed... no one moved.

**She suddenly fired huge white danmaku that threatened to crush me if I didn't dodge it. I countered by firing my own danmaku at her.**

**To my dismay, she drank from her gourd and took the shots as if they were nothing.**

**"Is that it?" She smiled.**

**Then she threw fireballs which moved at an alarming rate towards me. I dodged them, however some of them singed the edges of my skirt, nearly setting them aflame.**

**Then I realized that she was still throwing more fireballs at me. In a state of panic, I pulled out the only spell card I had right now.**

"-Nature Sign - Life Barrier-!"

Leaves, sticks and the earth went up to form a circle barrier to protect me from the fireballs. However, as leaves and wood are flammable, it was only a matter of time before the barrier completely burned up. I immediately rushed away from the danmaku only to find that she wasn't there anymore.

I searched around frantically as I knew that leaving your back exposed to the enemy is certainly not a very good idea.

I failed to notice a mist forming behind my back. She appeared, pulled out a spell card and declared

"-Gather Sign "Throwing Mt. Togakushi"-"!

Only then I did whirl around and find her. Obviously it was too late and the first thing I saw when I turned around was a huge boulder flying towards me. I could have dodged it, but I couldn't move fast enough, nor could I fly. So... Needless to say, it hit me and it hurt ed really hard.

Ouch.

I blacked out for a few seconds and found myself on a crater maybe ten times my size. Then I felt a huge surge of pain. I estimated around a dozen of cracked bones and maybe something else. Mysteriously, it didn't hurt much as long as I didn't move.

Then I remembered the Oni...

She was standing right in front of me, whether she was there or not a few seconds ago, I didn't know.

"You lose!" She said.

I turned pale as I wondered what this Oni would do to me next. She sat down next to me and said

"Don't worry, I already said I won't abduct you or anything if I won. Want some sake?" She waved her gourd at me.

Sake??? That's what she's been drinking from that gourd?

"Oh... um... no thanks" I said politely. Then, out of nowhere,

"SUIKA WHAT THE HELL, I SAID NO FIGHTING IN THE SHRINE!" came the shrine maiden's voice.

What the hell? Isn't that a bit ironic for a shrine maiden?

She landed somewhere nearby and said

"I just left for the shrine for a day to clear up a fight with two immortals and you've already messed up a guest!" She pointed her gohei at Suika.

Suika just grins and said

"Carefulllllll. You don't want me to win again like last time."

Reimu grumbled and lowered the gohei. She finally looks at me and said

"She challenged you to a battle? You're in a really bad shape."

"Yeah" I muttered.

She lifted me and placed me on my bed and said

"Rest for the remainder of the day, you won't really be able to do anything in that shape anyway."

I sighed and thought to myself

"I wonder if everyone was as strong as that Oni? If that's true, then I'm in one heck of a world."

* * *

Sigh... I can't find time to continue the story on a daily basis...  
Yeah...I'm not good at writing so the story isn't very clear, so you can pm me if you don't understand some stuff, unless I plan to explain it in-story.  
Words cannot describe how many times I went to just to search up spell card names. I wanted Suika to declare a spell card, but as she only appears in 2 fighting games and 1 game that only had her using 2 spell cards, I couldn't find a very nice spell card for her to use.  
I don't know what to call Sikieiki's bullets, so I called them seals as well


	7. Chapter 6

*Crack! Crack! Crack!*

"Oww…"

I can still feel the rock that Oni threw at me yesterday… oh well… time to get up… wait... Did I just get up when my bones were broken just yesterday? There's no way that injuries like that can recover that fast... Somehow, it felt like that I never got hit at all. Too many questions entered my head and none were answered...

It was somewhat in the afternoon already. I noticed that Reimu was sprawled all over the floor beside me. Suika was right beside her. I could smell the scent of sake strongly in the air. I guessed that they were drinking... but they look just as young as me. Since Reimu was sleeping, I got up, had lunch and decided to wander around the surroundings of the shrine for a bit.

I was about to go out when I noticed a folded piece of newspaper at the foot of the stairs. On its front page was a picture of me practicing with Reimu watching me. I was surprised at this and went towards it. Picking it up, I read the contents.

Bunbunmaru Newspaper  
"Unknown girl seen at the Shrine! Shrine Maiden refuses to answer!"  
A strange girl was seen in the Hakurei Shrine! The local Shrine Maiden, Reimu Hakurei has refused to answer anything regarding her. We'll be interviewing the new girl this afternoon.

Uh-oh... I felt that something bad is going to happen. I was still reading the newspaper so I failed to notice a very fast streak in the sky moving towards me. The blazing streak landed right in front of me with a huge shock wave of wind, flipping up my skirt instantly.

"Kyaaaa!"

I desperately tried to keep my skirt down, but the wind was too strong and still kept my skirt flying. Then I heard something which made my blood run cold.

"Kk-chick!"

I hoped that wasn't what I thought it was.

When the wind died down and the dust settled, my fears were proven to be true. Right in front of me was a black haired girl with black wings holding a camera that was aimed at me. She got stood up and looked at the picture that went out of her camera.

"Hmmm... pink panties?" she said.

I screamed in embarrassment, my face was blushing a furious red and my hands were still holding my skirt down as if they were expecting another skirt flip. She got the picture and started to keep it when I shouted

"Hey! get rid of that!" I said, still embarrassed to death. I looked at the girl a bit more closely now, she had black hair which went a bit beyond her shoulders, red eyes and a crow perched on her shoulder. She was wearing a white blouse with a black skirt. She held a camera on one hand and a notebook on the other.

"Hmm? No sorry, I won't" She said, tucking the photo in her blouse. "Anyway, I'm your pure and honest Shameimaru! I'm here to have an interview with you."

"What? Why would you want to have an interview with me?" I asked.

"I've heard rumors about you being from the outside world and came to confirm about that. I'm a Tengu by the way, since you keep looking at my wings and apparently not knowing what I am"

First an Oni... now a Tengu...

Thoughts entered my head about what she could do with that picture she took from me. I suddenly attacked her with sharp leaves out of instinct. She easily dodged it of course.

"Oh, do you want to play danmaku? I guess I'll write about that then!" She took off towards me at a blinding speed, giving me a heartbeat to jump out of the way. I didn't have time to stop as she shot gusts of wind at me. They moved as fast her, which made it a fast-paced battle. I sidestepped the the gusts of wind and tried to counter-attack. However, since my danmaku is composed of leaves, they were easily repelled by her attacks. I went defensive and thought of a way to defeat her while dodging her attacks. After a while of dodging and nothing new coming up, she got impatient and said.

"This is getting boring, I won't be able to write about anything! -Illusionary Dominance-!"

She started to fly past me and back while hitting me with danmaku and with her fan. I tried to block her attacks but the illusions made by her spellcard made it difficult. I started to get wounded and tired from blocking her attacks. I was about to drop from exhaustion when a spell card appeared in my hand. Following an unheard but clear instruction in my mind, I grabbed the spell card, closed my eyes, curled into a ball and gathered all my energy into my core being. I opened my eyes, stretched out, released the energy I gathered and cried out

"-Sakura Sign - Sakura Burst-"!

I released an explosion of cherry blossoms which expanded at high speeds, hitting Aya hard and putting her out of her spell card.

I broke her spell card it seemed, however, she recovered within a second and was now standing a few meters away from me.

"Ayayayayayaya, what a nice spell card you have there!" She said, quite impressed.

I lowered my guard, tired from the quick battle I had with her when suddenly, Yin-Yang orbs fell on both me and Aya, crushing the both of us quite easily. As I tried to push the orbs off me, I heard Reimu's voice directed at Aya.

"What are you doing here, you perverted Tengu?" She said quite calmly (even friendly perhaps) but yet somewhat viciously somehow at the same time. She was also holding the picture Aya just took from me earlier and burnt into a crisp.

"Ayayayaya... I'm caught" Replied Aya in a sigh.

"Run, now, before you taste my Yin-Yang orbs again" Reimu said in the same tone she asked Aya earlier. Aya got up and flew away immediately without a second thought. Reimu watched her leave before sighing and turned to me

"Sorry about that, I woke up just now. You should be okay in a while."

She offered me a hand and pulled me up. I just got up when the ground below me suddenly gave way. My hand slipped from Reimu's hand as I fell into another rip, similar to the one I saw when I first came here. I saw Reimu get surprised for a second and then got annoyed and shouted in an annoyed mood.

"Yu-ka-ri!"

I didn't have time to think about who that Reimu was shouting at person was as I fell through the rip and landed on a new place. I got up and looked around. I felt a chill up my back as the surroundings were that of a dungeon. What was even scarier was the presence of dolls in such a place like this. As I looked at them closely, I noticed that some were lacking parts like heads and arms. I froze in fear as I heard a little girl's laugh nearby. I shouted in fear

"Who's there!"

No response except for another laugh


End file.
